


Me Following You

by idmakeitbehave



Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, waxing poetic about spencer tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave
Summary: You had all but given up on love, but now? Now you had found your gold.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Tiny Windows ― Spencer Reid/Reader Blurbs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Me Following You

_There's nothing like finding gold  
__Within the rocks hard and cold  
__I'm so surprised to find more  
__Always surprised to find more  
__I won't look back anymore  
__I left the people that do  
__It's not the chase that I love  
__It's me following you  
_—Kick Drum Heart - The Avett Brothers

* * *

You had all but given up.

It was sad but true. You had thought that love just wasn’t in the cards for you. Time after time it had been just out of your reach. Something would always get in the way, would ruin things before they could even start. If it wasn’t you, it was them. You had finally decided that it was time for you to give up, to stop chasing people who didn’t want you, to stop trying to grasp at things that weren’t meant for you. You always fell too hard, too fast, with nothing to catch you.

Nothing until Spencer.

It happened when you least expected it—a morning just like any other, altogether much too dreary and grey. And then there it was: a bright spot. The brightest bit of sunshine you had ever found.

Sunshine in the form of Spencer.

It was like finding gold amongst the rubble, a pearl hidden in the sand. It was everything. Everything that you had thought you might never find.

 _He_ was everything. He was the sunrise, the sunset, the everything in between.

He was early mornings, snuggled nose to nose and toe to toe. He was late nights, curled up together, talking about everything and nothing. He was the gentlest touches, the softest kisses, eyes like honey.

You found yourself thinking about all of this one night, the two of you side by side. You studied his face in the moonlight, watched the way his brows furrowed and his nose scrunched as he read. Your eyes followed his hand as it ran down each page. Your own book lay abandoned in your lap, your attention captured by something much more enthralling.

“We should go to Paris,” Spencer said softly, more to himself than to you. It was the first words either of you had spoken in what must have been hours.

You had long ago realized you didn’t need words. You just needed each other.

You caught a glimpse of the cover of his book— _A History of France_. “Let’s do it.”

Spencer looked up with a start. He hadn’t really even thought that you would hear him, much less that you would respond. “Really?”

You scooted closer to him, taking the book gently from his hands. He raised an eyebrow at you, but you said nothing in response. You just kissed his cheek, his forehead, his nose, his neck. Spencer let out a quiet laugh, chasing after your lips when you pulled away.

You pressed one last kiss, soft and sweet, to his mouth before resting your head on his shoulder. “ _Really_ ,” you said. “I’d go anywhere as long as it’s with you.”


End file.
